


Losing Time

by bluemoodblue



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Taako's having a bad day, Temporary Amnesia, but they'll be okay, so is everyone else honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoodblue/pseuds/bluemoodblue
Summary: Taako is in Neverwinter. He doesn't know why.





	Losing Time

**Author's Note:**

> You may have seen this on tumblr - I'm posting it here so it's easier to find. (It's not very long but I wasn't expecting a lot of people to notice it, honestly, so...) Also there's probably going to be at least one more chapter? I'm not sure when that'll be, but you'll be able to find it here!

Taako is in Neverwinter. He doesn’t know why.

It’s definitely Neverwinter; he’s spent more time here since joining the BoB, he knows what the place looks like. He’s by his favorite boutique. Down the street he can see the bookstore Angus likes to visit, and he knows that two streets over is the florist and a tiny bakery that makes some of the best petit fours he’s ever had. But when he looks around, there’s not a single familiar face in the crowd.

He wanders, but there’s no additional context to go off of - it’s a nice day and he’d be thrilled at the prospect of a day off if he could just remember how the fuck he got here. There was nobody giving him weird looks, so as much as it feels like it, he didn’t just wake up. There’s no indication of magic around him, so it’s probably not an illusion. Maybe it’s some kind of prank? Maybe one of those chucklefucks stuffed him in a bubble and sent him on his way, unaware? If he finds out who’s responsible for this he’s going to bedazzle their entire fucking wardrobe.

Taako pulls out his stone and calls Magnus, because Magnus should be here somewhere. Taako usually can’t take two steps on a planetside day trip without an excitable Magnus trailing along. And if it was a prank it probably wasn’t his idea - this isn’t his style.

Magnus is in Raven’s Roost, and _what the fuck_.

“Why _the fuck_ are you in Raven’s Roost?” Taako doesn’t notice how hard he’s clutching the stone.

Magnus laughs, _the absolute ass_. “Was I supposed to visit? You have actually tell me when you want me to come over, pretty sure that’s how it works. This another one of those last-minute family dinners? …am I allowed to bring the dogs this time?”

Visit, like he’s been there a while instead of here. Like he’s there a lot, even though Taako can’t think of one time Magnus has ever been planetside alone. Maybe he _is_ in on the prank, maybe Carey is feeding him lines on the moon base right now.

“My dude, I see you daily whether I want to or not. You didn’t answer my question.”

Magnus laughs a little and it sounds uncomfortable this time. Like he’s not sure where Taako is going with this, like he wants to give the right answer but doesn’t know what Taako is asking for, and Taako doesn’t understand why he feels a sudden, nervous chill of familiarity. “I… live here?”

Definitely a prank, absolutely some kind of joke, that is the truth Taako is sticking to even though Magnus couldn’t lie to save his life and his voice should be cracking with laughter instead of even and sure. He’s kidding. He has to be kidding. “Uh _huh_ , okay. So if you’re not coming back I can start renting out your room on the base, yeah? Taako could use a little extra income.”

There is a silence that Taako doesn’t like for a long moment, and something in Magnus’s voice has changed when he speaks again. “Where are you right now?”

“Neverwinter, my dude, which is why I’m asking where you are. How did you get all the way over there?”

“Who’s with you?”

Taako looks around as though someone might have materialized in the past few seconds. It’s still just strangers, busy with their own business and not paying attention to him. “Just me, Mango. What’s your point?”

“So Lup’s not there?”

“Who?”

Taako’s pretty sure he hears some muffled cursing from the other end, and then a quick promise that Magnus will call him right back and _please don’t go anywhere_. Taako stares at the silent stone for a few seconds and keeps wandering. Should’ve known better, thinking Magnus would actually have any answers for him. He should’ve called Angus. He could do that now but… he has a strange, certain impression that the kid’s busy this time of day. Maybe later.

He’s somewhere around the center square when someone comes running up to him, and he has a vague impression of hair the same color of his own. She’s talking to him and her voice sounds muffled and he can’t see her face clearly - he keeps blinking but his vision refuses to clear. There’s a ringing in his ears that doesn’t sound like ringing at all. He takes a step back.

She looks like she’s about to follow him, but she doesn’t. She pulls out a stone. Taako thinks he should have some questions, but he can’t think over that sound, that… not ringing. Static?

He’s lost more time. He’s sitting on a bench, and Kravitz is there. Kravitz is talking, but not to him.

“– should take him home?”

Taako knows the other voice, but he can’t place it. The name is on the tip of his tongue and it’s infuriating that he can’t remember. “Yeah, he won’t want to be out here when he comes back.” There’s a hand running through his hair, and it’s warm. There’s another hand rubbing his back, and that one’s cold.

“I’m right here.”

The second voice answers him. “How are you feeling?”

“Great. Absolutely peachy, fucking fantastic.”

“Headache?” And, yeah, there it is. His head is throbbing. He groans instead of saying anything else, and before he can ask any of his questions or even fully process the splitting pain, he’s in Kravitz’ arms and he’s being carried. Taako should complain, but he doesn’t have it in him. He can complain later when his skull is less shattered and he can think, and instead tucks his head against Kravitz’ neck. The cold brings a little relief.

Taako is in his house. He doesn’t know why.

It’s the middle of the day. His stomach is complaining like he’s missed a meal, and he hasn’t done that in a while. He’s on the couch, and the house is quiet. It’s a nice day for doing nothing if he could just figure out why the fuck he has nothing to do in the middle of the week.

Taako knows he had plans. He thinks - not Angus, it’s a school day and he’s in class, Ren shouldn’t need him at the school for anything, Kravitz is supposed to be working… Lup. He’s pretty sure they were with Lup. He doesn’t know why she hasn’t kicked down his door already; there’s no such thing as sleeping in when he has plans with his sister. He sits up slowly because _fuck_ he is _so fucking tired_ , and oh.

Lup is sitting across the room from him, watching him. She’s very still. He can almost see the tension in her shoulders, and the way she’s leaning forward slightly; she wants to be next to him but she’s not, and this has happened enough that he knows what it means. Taako opens his arms.

Lup is there in seconds, on the couch, half on top of him, filling his vision and holding him. “It’s not going to happen again.” It is. “We’re going to find something, some kind of spell or medicine or something to keep this from happening again.” They aren’t. “I promise you, I swear.”

They’re empty words, and she’s said them before, but Taako still appreciates that she hasn’t given up. “How long this time?”

“Just part of the afternoon.”

“Not so bad then.” Bad enough. But she’s nodding, Lup is still optimistic, so he lets her have that. Not so bad - the afternoon isn’t even over yet.

They spend the rest of their day right next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> And then there was a lot of hugging. (And someone called Magnus back, hopefully.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
